MES AMIS, MON AMOUR, MES EMMERDES
by marianclea
Summary: OS DESTIEL. Post saison 8. Dean s'interroge sur la nature du lien qui le lie à Castiel, ange déchu. Simple ami ou amant potentiel ?


**DEFI : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?**

**Post-saison 8. Destiel.**

**Le titre est une référence à une chanson de Charles Aznavour que j'adore mais dont les paroles n'ont aucun rapport avec ce qui suit.**

**Rating M pour le langage grossier et vulgaire. **

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**MES AMIS, MON AMOUR, MES EMMERDES**

**Lebanon, Kansas - Bunker des hommes de lettres.**

Dean tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle à manger indifférent au regard de son frère posé sur lui.

Par moments, il lui arrivait de se poser. Bruyamment. Il tirait une chaise et s'asseyait lourdement autour de la grande table. Il prenait un livre et l'ouvrait sur une page. Il la lisait pendant quelques secondes et repoussait l'ouvrage aussi sec loin de lui incapable de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Il se relevait et recommençait son manège. Il savait que son frère finirait par lui demander de quoi il en retournait mais étrangement ce dernier conservait un silence providentiel.

Pour échapper à l'inquisition dont il était l'objet, il lui arrivait de se rendre à la cuisine et de se rapporter une bière qu'il décapsulait et buvait sans y prendre garde. Il ne pensait même pas à en proposer à Samuel qui le fixait par intermittence et continuait tant bien que mal à rechercher des indices qui leur permettrait de mettre un terme à cette longue et douloureuse histoire.

Dans l'esprit tourmenté de l'aîné des Winchester, des mots résonnaient sans fin.

"Sept jours.

Sept putain de jours sans donner le moindre signe de vie.

Mais quel abruti de première ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Le prochain Déluge ou sa mort prématurée pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. C'était pas bien compliqué quand même de transmettre un message, si ?

Ok, ils n'étaient pas très doués pour se taper une conversation d'homme à homme mais merde à la fin ils étaient sensés être amis. Et des amis, si tant est qu'on pouvait qualifier leur relation par ce terme, eh bien ca appelait. Pas tous les jours non plus mais bon une fois par semaine c'était un bon deal. D'accord, cela valait dans les deux sens mais bon il n'allait pas changer pour un ex ange en mutation. Et puis quoi encore ! "

Par habitude, Dean sortit son téléphone portable qu'il conservait dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il y jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Dès que la sonnerie retentissait, il se précipitait sous le regard semblait-il amusé de Sam et dès les premières secondes son visage se fermait lorsqu'il réalisait que la personne au bout du fil n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Comme il voulait être sûr de ne pas rater son appel, il le laissait brancher en permanence. La nuit, il se réveillait souvent en sursaut et en sueurs. Son premier geste était d'attraper son téléphone qu'il gardait à portée de mains sur le chevet et de l'allumer juste pour voir si pendant ses rares instants de sommeil, il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles.

Fébrile, il appuyait sur les icônes. Il cherchait dans les appels manqués de son téléphone portable. Juste au cas où. Mais rien. Pas un appel. Pas de message audio. Pas de message écrit qui aurait pu lui dire où il était, comment il allait, comment il s'en sortait dans sa quête d'humanité.

Il grognait de mécontentement à chaque fois mais préférait encore ce silence à un appel lui apprenant son décès ou tout autre évènement impliquant l'ange qui le torturerait à jamais.

"Finalement il les avait vite oubliés. "Sa famille" comme il disait. Tu parles d'une mauvaise blague. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser dépérir tiens. Après tout c'était quand même un peu de sa faute si ils en étaient là. Si Monsieur avait pour une fois daigné l'écouter ! Mais non, hein, Monsieur avait toujours des raisons plus valables que les siennes. Et voilà le résultat.

Aujourd'hui, le Paradis était aux mains d'un ange complètement dingue, Metatron et les portes des Enfers n'étaient toujours pas refermées. Sans parler de la nouvelle maîtresse des Enfers, Abbadon. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu sacrifier son frère, encore une fois, quand bien même l'avenir de l'humanité était en jeu. Ca se comprenait aussi. Les sacrifices il en avait soupé. Il était décidemment maudit. Lui et toute sa famille. Putain de destinée à la con ! Même dans la mort, au Ciel ou en Enfer, il se demandait si on lui foutrait la paix !

Bon sur ce coup là Castiel n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui mettre tout sur le dos non plus. Lui aussi avait commis des erreurs, son frère également mais ce qu'il comprenait et excusait à Sam, il ne le pardonnait pas à l'ange. Car justement il était ange et non homme. Et c'était bien là le cœur du problème. Problème dont il n'avait pas trop envie de chercher la solution car cela l'obligerait à se poser les bonnes questions et qu'il ne le voulait surtout pas. "

Il grommela dans sa barbe et reprit une gorgée de sa bière. Il la posa d'un bruit sec sur la table et rattrapa le livre qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Au lieu de s'apitoyer pour un mec qui finalement semblait se porter bien mieux sans eux, sans lui - putain que cela faisait un mal de chien de le reconnaître - , il devait avancer et rattraper leurs conneries.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la dernière ligne de sa page, une voix très forte leur parvint. Crowley ! Et merde, il l'avait zappé celui-là. Jetant un œil à son frère qui étudiait consciencieusement un texte ancien, il délaissa son ouvrage et rejoignit la pièce où l'ancien maître des Enfers était confiné pour son bien, pour leur bien.

Ouvrant la porte brusquement pour lui signifier le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait, il dut faire face à un Crowley plein de hargne :

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu carbures à quoi pour être à la ramasse comme cela ? Ton frangin encore il a une excuse mais toi….

Dean le coupa, énervé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, démon de mes deux… ? Mon poing dans la gueule ? On est déjà bien sympa de te garder avec nous, alors ne va pas me faire chier pigé ?

Indifférent à la menace corporelle, Crowley esquissa un sourire un brin ironique avant de lui rétorquer :

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses... Ah il est loin le temps où tu nous appartenais Dean. Dean Winchester, l'Elu. Mon cul oui. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… C'est vrai que ton petit angelot s'est barré. T'as mal mon lapin ? C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule. Allez avoue ! Parle à Tonton Crowley !

Dean se statufia quelques secondes avant de lui répondre vertement, retenant son geste, prêt à lui tordre le cou :

- Ta gueule Crowley ! J'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu pourrais me dire. Garde tes sarcasmes et colle-les toi au cul. Et puis mêle-toi de tes affaires. Cela nous fera des vacances…

Et pour appuyer son propos, il lui asséna :

- Castiel est un grand garçon. Il n'a pas besoin de chaperon. Il doit vivre ses propres expériences. Mais je te rassure toi aussi tu vas y goûter à l'humanité, démon de bas étage.

Pourtant son regard troublé trahissait ses paroles. Non Castiel ne serait jamais un grand garçon, au mieux un enfant innocent qui poserait son regard encore vierge de la noirceur du monde. Et oh que oui il avait besoin d'un chaperon et même de plusieurs si on ne voulait pas davantage de catastrophes sur cette terre de misères. Mais il était sûr d'un point : il devait expérimenter la vie, ses joies, ses peines. Comme un humain. Humain qu'il était à présent. Comme Sam. Comme lui. Comme des milliards de ses âmes qui erraient sur Terre.

A la réaction instinctive de Dean, Crowley explosa de rire. Lui qui pensait seulement faire un bon mot allait bien se marrer pendant les semaines à venir. Oh oui, il allait le lui faire payer à ce petit con d'humain. D'ailleurs fier de sa trouvaille, il allait en profiter de suite. Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il lui répondit vicieusement :

- On dirait que j'ai mis dans le mille ! Putain j'y crois pas. Dean Winchester, macho man par excellence, en pince pour un ex-emplumé. Dommage que je sois coincé là sinon je me serai fait une joie de vous trouver un endroit confortable bien à vous dans les enfers. Je vous aurai réservé une petite suite dont vous m'auriez dit des nouvelles ! Dean Winchester gayfriendly ! Tu dépasses toutes mes espérances là, mon grand ! Ton vieux doit bouillir de rage dans les Enfers !

Dean lui jeta un regard noir malgré ses joues rougissantes qu'il mettait sur le compte de ses propos injurieux. "Putain mais qu'il se taise bordel sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien". Ses mains se crispèrent, ses poings prêts à s'abattre sur ce visage qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Alors que la colère grandissait et se déversait dans chaque parcelle de son être, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se soulager de cette haine qu'il lui vouait, une voix forte et familière retentit derrière lui, interrompant son geste.

- Dean ! Va faire un tour. Je m'en occupe.

Un instant il crut que c'était lui. Ce timbre rauque.

Il se retourna précipitamment un sourire inscrit en filigrane sur ses lèvres. Son visage se décomposa lentement. "Samuel. Ce n'était que Sam, son frère. Pas Castiel. Pas ce putain d'ange qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses pensées. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Sam avait raison, il devait prendre l'air. Immédiatement. Conduire l'impala le calmait toujours, il commencerait par là". Sans un regard pour un Crowley goguenard, il lança brièvement à son frère :

- Je reviens dans deux heures. Appelle-moi si t'as besoin et pas d'imprudence. Scotche-lui la bouche une fois que tu en auras fini avec lui. Je ne veux pas l'entendre à mon retour. A plus.

Dean quitta la pièce sans attendre la réaction de son frère. Ils se connaissaient si bien tous deux. Sam ferait ce qu'il faut pour avoir la paix. Il le savait.

Son frère attendit que la porte du bunker se referme sur les pas de Dean pour se rapprocher du démon. Il le détailla silencieusement pendant de longues minutes avant de le détacher. Les mains libres, les frottant pour faire circuler son sang dans ses membres endoloris, ce dernier avisa le jeune Winchester d'un regard en coin.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je m'échappe, Sam ?

- Non.

- Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb, jeune damoiseau.

- Ca ne marchera pas sur moi Crowley. Tu peux t'amuser avec Dean mais pas avec moi. Il m'en faudrait plus que ce que tu as à ta disposition pour me vaincre. J'ai été mal en point, je le suis encore mais toi aussi. Et puis entre nous, où irais-tu ? Tu n'es plus rien. Plus maître de quoi et de qui que ce soit. Pauvre démon humanisé. Les anges rebelles te recherchent. Les démons à la solde d'Abbadon également… Mais si tu veux réellement partir, la porte est ouverte. Vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas. Je suis sûr que mon frère serait ravi d'apprendre que tu t'es volatilisé. Il ne rêve que de ton trépas et savoir qu'il pourrait te pourchasser à son aise l'aiderait grandement…

- Eh bien, eh bien… On est d'humeur bagarreuse à ce que je vois... Alors que me proposes-tu ? Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies détaché simplement pour me parler, non ?

- Tu penses bien. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est un fait. Mais en temps de guerre, il faut savoir s'allier. Bien que je ne t'accorde qu'une confiance toute relative, je pense que tu peux nous être utile dans ce combat. Alors voilà le deal…

**XXX**

**Quelques heures plus tard….**

Derrière son écran de pc portable, Samuel observait son frère s'agacer devant les pages de l'épais ouvrage qu'il compulsait. Il était revenu comme prévu. Deux heures plus tard. En un seul morceau. Plus calme en apparence mais toujours aussi tourmenté intérieurement.

Il fit semblant de rien. Il poursuivit ses recherches sur internet, entrant des données et examinant les résultats de ses recherches. Il prit à peine une pause de dix minutes pour prendre un truc à manger dans le frigo. De la bouffe végétarienne qui horripilait au plus haut point son frangin.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de la soirée. C'était coutumier. Parler de soi n'était pas Winchester. Il avait donc développé son sens de l'observation. Il était même extrêmement poussé. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans parler de cette aptitude qui lui avait permis de mettre des mots sur ce qui se jouait devant lui depuis le retour de Dean de son séjour dans les limbes infernaux. Entre l'ange et son imbécile de frère. Sur l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient noué. Sur ce que tous voyaient, Castiel compris. Sauf Dean, bien entendu.

Les dernières années ne leur avaient pas permis de se connaître réellement. Castiel, toujours aux aguets prêt à défendre bec et ongle Dean, y compris de son frère maléfique, se méfiait. Il l'avait compris et accepté avec le temps. Mais les mois qui avaient suivi la chute des anges leur avaient permis de tisser des liens. Des liens qu'ils qualifieraient d'amicaux. Après tout, ils avaient en commun le même intérêt : l'amour de Dean. Un amour fraternel pour l'un, un amour d'homme pour l'autre.

Semaine après semaine, il avait vu l'ange dépérir et tenter de le cacher à Dean. Samuel n'était pas certain que Dean en soit inconscient mais en tout état de cause, il n'avait rien dit préférant le non-dit à une vérité qui lui empoisonnerait l'existence.

Chaque jour, Dean le poussait un peu plus dans son humanité, désirant faire de lui un homme bien et paré à toute éventualité, incapable de lire la souffrance de Castiel face à ces nouveautés.

Le pire avait sans doute été leur excursion dans un autre bordel. Maintenant que Castiel était définitivement humain, il se devait de perdre sa virginité. C'était son cheval de bataille. Si Dean n'avait déjà pas compris la première fois, il ne comprit pas la fois suivante. Lorsque son frère était rentré épuisé et satisfait le lendemain matin, le visage livide de Castiel le persuada qu'il en avait été tout autrement pour l'ange.

Il décida alors de jouer son va-tout un soir que Dean était parti en virée en solo un peu déçu que son ami ne l'accompagne pas mais Castiel avait été catégorique. Il s'était refusé à se prêter une fois de plus à la mascarade. L'ange qu'il avait été aurait pu parier sans crainte que Sam avait compris pourquoi bien qu'il n'ait rien dit. Il avait donc attendu patiemment les questions qui ne tarderaient pas à se présenter à lui.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, armé de deux tasses de café brûlant, Samuel s'était assis face à Castiel dans la salle à manger et avait attendu que ce dernier se sente suffisamment détendu et en confiance pour discuter. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à parler. Librement. De tout. De rien. De Dean. De son amour. De sa souffrance quotidienne. De cette libération qui ne venait pas. De son choix de partir. De se découvrir. Loin de lui. Loin de cet amour qu'il s'interdisait.

Il était présent lorsqu'un soir de printemps Castiel avait annoncé à Dean qu'il les quittait. Il avait vu les yeux de son frère se voiler quelques secondes et son masque de froideur apparaître. Encore. Il avait senti la colère couver dans ses paroles lorsqu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que " Vas-y ! Barre-toi ! De toute façon on est rien pour toi. Maintenant que tu sais à peu près te tenir, Monsieur veut son indépendance. Alors pars. Bon vent. "

D'un geste vif pour cacher le flot de sensations contradictoires qui inondaient ses veines, il avait attrapé ses clefs de voiture, son blouson en cuir et s'était tiré pour la nuit. Il était rentré au petit matin, le visage éteint.

Il l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Sans égards, il lui annonça que Castiel était parti dans la nuit.

- Il rentre quand ?

- Il ne rentrera pas Dean. Il a pris ses affaires. Toutes ses affaires, tu m'entends. Il voulait partir de suite. Il ne voulait pas attendre ton retour car il savait que tu tenterais de l'en dissuader. Je l'ai donc conduit à la gare centrale. Je ne sais pas où il est parti.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Hurla Dean.

- T'as très bien entendu. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. T'auras qu'à t'occuper de Crowley pour une fois.

- Putain mais il est parti où cet idiot ? poursuivit Dean sans réellement écouter son frère.

Alors que Sam ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il lui répondit abruptement :

- J'en sais rien et à cette heure-ci je m'en fiche. J'en ai ma claque Dean de rattraper tes conneries. Grandis un peu et assume-toi !

Dean tiqua. De quoi Sam lui parlait-il encore ? Un fin sourire étira ses traits lorsqu'il réalisa une chose, une chose auquel son charmant petit frère n'avait pas pensé.

- De toute façon, il reviendra. Le jour où il sera trop perdu pour vivre sans nous. Il sonnera à la porte, la queue entre les jambes.

"C'était pas croyable d'être aussi borné" pensait Sam. Il devait le mettre en garde; lui faire passer le message coûte que coûte.

- N'en sois pas si sûr Dean. Castiel n'est pas un enfant, il n'en a jamais été un. Alors pose-toi les bonnes questions au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Dean bien que surpris par ses propos n'en avait pas tenu compte. Bien évidemment. Il avait fait sa forte tête mais Sam savait que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit finirait par être entendu et compris.

Et contrairement à ce que Dean imaginait, Samuel savait où se trouvait Castiel. Il savait le pourquoi aussi. Il connaissait la raison profonde du départ de l'ange déchu. Mais cela Dean l'ignorait et il le maintiendrait dans l'ignorance tant qu'il n'aurait pas admis ce qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps, sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cet être à qui il devait la vie.

Une semaine qu'il le voyait se noyer dans ses sentiments, s'interroger sur ce trouble persistant. Ce soir il lui donnerait le coup de grâce. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Ce serait quitte ou double.

Il profita d'une recherche en cours pour aller chercher deux bières au frais et lui en tendit une. Dean s'en saisit machinalement sans jeter un regard à son frère. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus que lui ici. Avec lui. Ah oui et Crowley aussi, l'autre bâtard. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas entendu de la soirée. C'était bizarre. Il irait voir de quoi il en retournait après avoir bu sa canette. Tout ce silence l'intriguait et l'inquiétait sans raison apparente. Si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit il saurait comment le faire taire définitivement. La voix de son frère le tira soudain de ses pensées sadiques à l'encontre de l'ancien démon.

- Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Faut qu'on parle.

Dean leva un regard intrigué sur son frère. Ce regard là voulait tout dire. C'était celui des Winchester déterminé. Cool, il manquait plus que cela dans sa vie merdique !

- Quoi ? C'est le moment gonzesse c'est cela ? Pas le temps. Chasse en cours.

- Eh bien tu vas le prendre. De gré ou de force.

- Pardon. Tu plaisantes là ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est quand même dans la merde donc ce serait bien de pouvoir avancer le schmilblick de quelques centimètres, tu ne crois pas ?

Sam ne tint pas compte de l'interruption et poursuivit flegmatique :

- Dean, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?

Dean fit mine de réfléchir. "De quoi voulait-il causer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Putain, il devrait arrêter de picoler, il aurait plus de souvenirs. Autant jouer cartes sur table."

- Ecoute Sammy, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu me causes et franchement c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Alors si tu pouvais faire court, ce serait bien !

- D'une, ce n'est pas Sammy mais Sam. De deux, tu ne vas pas t'en foutre bien longtemps.

La dernière phrase résonna dans la tête de Dean comme une alarme. "Castiel ? Son frère avait des nouvelles de son ange et ce petit con ne lui avait rien dit ? Putain, il allait comprendre de quel bois il se chauffait, frangin ou pas !"

- Sam, si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, je te jure que tu ne vivras pas jusqu'au lever du soleil. Si tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Cas, je veux savoir. MAINTENANT !

- Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi je te le dirai Dean ? As-tu seulement mérité cet homme qui s'est privé de tout pour toi ? Qui a tout sacrifié pour ton égoïsme !

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Mériter Cas, et puis quoi encore ?

Quelque chose sonna étrangement dans ses oreilles. Ces mots ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Où ? Quand ? Qui ? Il réalisa soudain et enchaîna :

- Ah non ! Je te vois venir là avec tes grands sabots. Toi t'as causé avec Crowley. Je vais lui démonter sa tête quand on en aura fini, crois-moi qu'après il me fera plus chier avec ses conneries !

- C'est donc vrai !

- Mais non ! Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- Si à l'instant.

- Donc tu l'es. Gay je veux dire. Ou à défaut de l'être au moins amoureux d'un homme. Ta manière de nier cet état me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai raison.

Devant le silence soudain de son frère, Sam poursuivit sa démonstration. Il ne devrait plus attendre bien longtemps avant de le voir céder enfin à ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui. Leur idée n'était pas si mauvaise en soi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Dean ? Que je te rejette parce que tu es tombé éperdument amoureux d'un homme qui n'en est pas vraiment un ? Que je ne t'aime plus parce que tu es passé de l'autre bord ? Dean, Dean, Dean…. Je me moque de te savoir avec une fille ou non. Ce que je sais d'un simple regard c'est l'amour que tu retiens vis-à-vis de Castiel. Qu'il te rend heureux malgré tous les coups du sort. Que vous êtes encore ensemble aussi proches que distants l'un de l'autre après toutes ces années. Alors à présent je veux savoir. Je veux que tu reconnaisses cet amour devant moi. Si je me suis trompé, alors je m'excuserai auprès de toi, de lui. Mais parle-moi ! Au moins une fois dans ta vie, livre-toi !

Dean l'avait écouté sans un mot énoncer ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Le jugement des autres, celui de son frère en particulier. Il n'était pas vraiment homosexuel, il était juste amoureux d'un ange déchu. Et on ne devait pas salir le corps d'un ange par des pensées de cette sorte, il avait donc décidé de les enfouir au plus profond de son âme et d'ignorer les appels de son cœur pensant alors agir au mieux de son intérêt, de leur intérêt. Mais selon toute vraisemblance il avait eu tort. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots loin de là et il réalisa, à regret, que son frère aurait été un putain d'avocat si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé. Ce fut d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion qu'il prit la parole :

- Que pourrais-je ajouter que tu n'ais déjà dit, Sam ? Tu me connais l'éloquence et moi ca fait deux. Parler ce n'est pas mon fort. J'ai toujours préféré l'action. Mais pour te répondre, oui j'aime Cas. Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Depuis longtemps sans doute. Peut-être depuis notre rencontre, qui sait ? … Sam, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie et Cas en fait partie sans nul doute. Je l'ai rejeté consciemment ou non j'en sais rien et maintenant il est trop tard. Il est parti. Je l'ai laissé me quitter alors même que j'étais épris de lui. Il est si simple de bloquer ses sentiments derrière la froideur ou la colère, Sam. Chaque jour qui passe est une torture. L'Enfer à côté était une partie de plaisir. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai cherché à le localiser toute la semaine mais ce crétin a éteint et brouillé son portable de telle sorte que je n'ai aucun moyen de le repérer. Finalement, il est plus malin que je ne le pensais. Tu avais raison. J'avais tort. Cas n'est pas un enfant mais un homme. A part entière. L'homme que j'aime et que j'ai laissé partir parce que j'étais incapable de reconnaître mes sentiments pour lui. Je dois te paraître bien pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

- Dean. Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Je suis au contraire soulagé de te savoir si amoureux de Castiel. Je l'aime beaucoup et cela m'aurait brisé le cœur de devoir faire une croix sur lui dans ma vie. Je tiens à son amitié. Il a été présent longtemps et souvent. Oui, il a commis des erreurs et il en commettra sans doute encore mais on sera là pour l'épauler. Tu seras là pour le guider et l'aimer. Car lui t'aime Dean. Sois en assuré. Il te le dira d'ailleurs mieux que moi.

- Comment ?

Samuel sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier chiffonné et griffonné à la hâte. Dessus il reconnaissait l'écriture angélique. Il le lui tendit.

- Voici son adresse. Il n'est pas trop tard mais demain le sera. Il a décidé de tenter sa chance à L.A.

Dean saisit les coordonnées et observa son frère silencieusement. Il semblait soudain à mille lieux de là. Samuel claqua des doigts pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends Dean ? File, maintenant !

Cela suffit à son frère pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Il fixa de nouveau le papier qu'il tenait fermement serré dans sa main. Samuel le surprendrait toujours.

- Toi quand je reviendrai tu vas me devoir des explications. Elles devront être solides. En attendant de régler nos comptes, je te laisse la boutique. Je rentre dans quelques jours.

- J'en doute pas. Je serai encore là lorsque vous serez de retour. Ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Dean lui lança un dernier regard incertain et courut à la rencontre de Castiel.

Sam sourit en entendant la porte de l'entrée claquer sur ses gonds et l'impala démarrer en trombe.

Une bonne chose de faite. Il allait enfin pourvoir profiter du calme pour la soirée. Mais avant il avait un dernier détail à régler. Se levant rapidement, il partit vers la chambre de Crowley sans l'once d'un remords. Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Et seuls tant qu'à faire.

**XXX**

**Kansas City - Motel à l'extérieur de la ville.**

Chambre 49.

Dean fixait le chambranle de la porte en bois indifférent aux regards surpris voire inquiets des autres clients qui traversaient le couloir. Il avait l'air fin, la main en l'air dans le vide. Mais il s'en moquait. Son esprit tournait à vive allure.

Frapper ? Ne pas frapper ?

Derrière cette barrière, son avenir se dressait. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à son destin, il hésitait.

Plus d'une heure de route à s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de sa démarche. La peur l'avait parfois saisi au point de lui donner envie de rebrousser chemin, le ventre noué et d'ignorer les battements précipités de son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Plus d'une fois, il avait été à deux doigts de faire demi-tour mais il avait poursuivi quand même croyant en les dires de son frère. Sam était bon juge en la matière. Pourtant...

Pour la première fois, Dean Winchester se sentait complètement démuni. Lui si sûr de son charisme, de sa prestance était désorienté face à cet amour pas ordinaire qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel. Non pour Cas. Castiel représentait trop l'ange qu'il avait été alors que Cas était l'homme qu'il en avait toujours perçu. Celui qu'il aimait. Envers et contre tout. Et il devait le lui dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il regarda sa montre. A peine plus de 23 heures. Cas ne devait pas encore dormir et d'après le gérant, il était bien revenu dans cette pièce, la clef de la chambre n'étant pas suspendue dans le boîtier prévu à cet effet.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Advienne que pourra.

Castiel terminait de prendre sa douche lorsqu'un bruit à sa porte se fit entendre. Il attrapa une serviette blanche et s'en drapa machinalement. Il attendit quelques instants sans bouger, histoire de voir si on insistait ou non. Il penchait plutôt pour une erreur de numéro comme l'autre soir. Inutile de s'alarmer pour un rien. Si il ne répondait pas l'individu finirait bien par s'en aller.

Et puis à cette heure-ci, il n'attendait personne. Enfin, la seule dont il aurait aimé la présence était à quelques miles à peine mais c'était un vœu pieux. Jamais Dean ne viendrait à sa rencontre après les propos qu'il lui avait tenu lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ. Rien que d'y penser son cœur se serrait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien changer. Jamais Dean ne comprendrait ses tourments, ni ne les partagerait. Il devait partir. Partir pour ne plus souffrir ainsi, le cœur déchiré.

Il souffla de dépit et poursuivit le séchage manuel de ses cheveux lorsqu'un nouveau coup plus puissant retentit. Finalement c'était bien chez lui qu'on frappait. Il sortit silencieusement de la salle de bains, la serviette autour des hanches et torse nu. Il attrapa l'arme qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Vieux réflexe appris de son chasseur qui lui avait déjà sauvé la mise lors de chasses précédentes.

Il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une nouvelle salve de coups accompagnée d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où traversa la fine cloison. Cette voix. Sa voix. Son cœur chavira. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, il se sut définitivement et irrémédiablement perdu. Jamais il ne lui résisterait.

De l'autre côté Dean martelait ses coups comme ses mots incapable de se réfréner :

- Cas ? T'es là ? Sérieux mec, ouvre ! Je vais pas rester planter dans le couloir pendant deux plombes, ca craint !

Castiel se figea derrière le panneau, une main près de la poignée. Il posa son front contre le battant et écouta Dean lui demander d'ouvrir. Il frissonna d'anticipation. Et si jamais ce n'était pas lui mais juste une nouvelle tentative des démons à la solde d'Abbadon pour le tuer. Il décida de patienter encore un peu pour voir où la conversation les mènerait. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

Tout à coup, la voix de Dean résonna plus fort. Il s'était collé au panneau lui aussi. Il sentait sa chaude présence comme l'agacement poindre dans ses propos lorsqu'il reprit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Cas ? Des excuses pour mon comportement ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il insista :

- Ne réponds pas surtout, hein. Tu veux que je comprenne la leçon, c'est bien cela l'idée. Ok. Alors je m'excuse. Ca te va comme ça. Je te promets de faire des efforts mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi !

Dean finit par se demander si Castiel était vraiment présent. Le gérant avait du se planter de chambre. C'était bien sa vaine. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Cas d'agir ainsi. Il se décolla du panneau dans un mouvement de contrariété évident. Il était déçu au delà des mots de ne pas l'avoir revu lorsqu'il entendit le verrou être tiré et la porte s'ouvrir en grand sur son ange à moitié nu.

L'un et l'autre se fixèrent. Sans un mot. Seuls leurs regards troublés trahissaient les émotions qui les traversaient tour à tour. Doute, peur, amour, passion.

Ils ne surent pas qui initia le premier geste et après tout quelle importance. Mais l'instant suivant, ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils goûtaient à la peau de cet autre, s'en enivraient.

Conscients que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Ni le Ciel, Ni les Enfers.

Unis pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit intermède. Je reviens vite avec mon UA. Promis je ne vous ai pas oublié.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
